Shapeshifting
The power in which one can shift the form of their body. Also Called *Metamorphing *Morphing *Changing *Transformation *Omnimimcry Capability The user’s genetic and cellular structure instantaneously rearranges according to mental input from the user. The act of shapeshifting is sometimes painful, and requires at least a few seconds to complete. Limitations *Users may revert back to original form when unconscious. *Users may require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. *May be limited on how long transformation can last. *May be unable to return to original form. *May be unable to assume the voice and accent of the person he/she shifts into (rare cases). *Users may retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, birthmarks, scars, etc.). Associations Shapeshifting may eventually allow users to change into any shape they desire attaining powers like: *Mimicing Almightly forces such as *Angel *Demons *Animal Morphing *Animal Mimicry *Elemental Mimicry *To build Organic Constructs. *Omnifarious Applications Doppelganger * Users may become people they have seen, they may need to have a similar body mass of the person they are turning into. Malleable Anatomy * An advanced form of shapeshifting that offers complete control of one's entire body density to morph in a liquid-like fashion through amorphous, abstract forms while retaining enough tension to prevent oneself from dissolving. Elasticity * Similar to Malleability in which a person's body operates skin to a rubberband, their bodies can stretch to varying, lengthy distances. Evolution * Users may shed an outer layer of skin, or may completely disassemble and reassemble their molecules to become something new. Users may or may not be able to do this repeatedly. [[Animal Morphing|'Animal Morphing']] * A special type of Shapeshifting where the user can only turn into animals Enhanced Regeneration * By altering cellular structure, one can rejuvenate cells to regenerate, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth. Elemental Mimicry * Highly advanced users can transform into an actual element to become intangible. Biomorphing * The ability to transform only into living things (Animals, Bacteria, possibly even Humans or Plants) Size Manipulation * The ability to alter ones own size and mass by shifting additional mass from an outside source. some may be able to grow or shrink at will by shunting eccess mass. Complete * can shapeshift completely depending on the user's will, physically, mentally, emotionally, personality , spirituality . this level is only for deities and advanced levels Known Users Gallery File:90584.jpg|Envy (FMA/Brotherhood) has the ability to copy a person's appearance File:72166.jpg|Envy (FMA/Brotherhood) impersonates someone with his powers File:Tonks Duck.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) changes her nose and mouth into a duck-bill. File:Shadow_Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario) is Bowser Jr. shapeshifted to mimic Mario. 440px-MorphExile.jpg|Morph (Marvel) Spanner_(Earth-982).jpg|Spanner (Marvel) 765680-351961_187958_beast_boy_super_large.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) 200px-Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Mercury (Marvel) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Tfile 382380.jpg|The Sand Man (Marvel) Basil Karlo.jpg|Clayface (DC Comics) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel) File:Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) 200px-Marrina fear itself.jpg|Marrina Smallwood (Marvel) Eve.gif|Eve (Black Cat) Golden_Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) Spongbob.jpg|Spongebob is shaped like Texas. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) Mimi Mario.jpg|Mimi (Super Paper Mario) Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) ANIMORPH RACE Andalite by Zimonini.png.jpg|An Andalite (Animorphs) First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can take the form of any being that has died, including vampires and resurrected humans. Doppelganger D&D.jpg|A Doppelganger (Dungeons & Dragons) Chameleon Bot.JPG|The Chameleon-Bot (Xiaolin Showdown) truly lives up to its name. Golani TMNT.jpg|Golani (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Omni powers Category:Christian Superpowers